Digimon - The Hiro Saga - ch.1-3
by CYROS
Summary: My first fanfic ever, and though theres only 3 chapters now there will be more.


Hi my name is Daniel and this is my first fan fic it is based on digimon, but it does not start   
out with the digidestin. But with a new charecter by the name of Hiroshi Henderson, a 16 year old   
high school student who acidently gets pulled into the digi world through his computer. However   
unlike the digidestin he does not have a digimon nor a digivise so he must protect himself. I hope   
you like it.  
  
  
Hiroshi Henderson lived in San Bernardino California with his parents,   
John Henderson and Kayko Lee Henderson. He went to high school and did pretty   
much what most teenagers do he, had seen the news about the weird weather and   
heard the rumors about people seeing monsters but he didn't much belive it.   
Well except about the weather considering it had been snowing, wich it just   
does not do in San bernardinono no mather the season. then one day at about   
3:20am (or 6:20 pm in japan) Hiro was sitting at his computer doing some   
late night /early morning surfing. He was browsing for some cool anime pics   
(he's an otaku) when he heard a strange high pitch wine, though he realy   
didn't pay much attention to it. But just as he clicked to go to a new site   
a rainbow of light shot out from his screen, he stared at the screen suprised   
when all of a sudden the light started to get brighter, so bright he had to   
shield his eyes. And the sound grew so loud he thought his head would expload   
"aahhh!" he screemed "what the he-" he was cut short as a strange force over   
took him.  
  
He felt as though he were being torn apart, he couldn't move nor   
could he speek, he found himself sudenly falling through some strange tunnel,   
the light was every where and he was in intense pain. The only thing running   
through his mind was a mixed sence of pain, fear, and awe. Then he saw   
an exploshion of white light-then every thing went black.  
  
After an unknown leangth of time passed Hiro slowly opened his eyes,   
he was laying on his back looking up at a beutiful blue sky with a few clouds.   
He was quite disoriented and seeing the sky he said "Hey wheres my   
ceiling....." After a moment of thought he realized that he was no longer   
in his room but in a forest. he jumped up and looked around but in all   
directions were trees except, for a large rock by a stream to his right.   
"Where on earth am I?" he asked himself feeling confused.Then he realized   
that he was extreamly thirsty so he walked over to the stream and knelt down,   
puting his hands in the water he cuped them and started drinking. The water   
was crystal clear, very fresh,and very cool. he washed his face and stood up,   
"Now just where am I?" he said agian looking around this time a little more   
clear headed "And how did I get here?"  
  
Just then he spoted his jacket laying on the ground near to where   
he woke up and his backpack hanging from a tree branch. he picked up his jacket   
putting it on, and pulled down his pack from the tree branch, after looking in it   
he found pretty much what he exspected to, some paper, pencils, various   
comic books (manga), his science book, and a half a bottle of flat soda.He   
poured it out and filled the bottle with some water from the stream, then   
put on his pack and decided to follow the stream down river.  
  
As he walked he heard many strange sounds and noticed that he couldn't   
identify any of the plants He saw, even though he was in his second year of   
agricultural training, every thing here was new to him. He stoped for a moment   
to check on one plant in particular, a round plant- it was a yellow green in   
color with a blue plume sprouting from the top, a couple of vines laying on   
the ground, and what looked like a beak. "Huh what a strange looking plant"   
he said. then the strangest thing happened (next to waking up in a forest)   
it opened it's eyes and said "who are you callin strange buddy." Hiro took a   
step back, tripped over one of it'svines, stumbled, and fell hitting his head   
on the ground with a deep "thud". Then those vines started to wrap themselves   
around him- one wrapped around his body pinning his left arm to him, the other   
got his right leg. He tried kicking at the vine but it wouldn't let go, then   
the plant started to pull him in Hiro grabed the nearest tree with his free   
arm," Hay let go of me!" he yelled. "I don't think so, you insulted me, now   
I'm gonna teach you a lesson he he he." Hiro had to act fast, so he let go of   
the tree quickly grabbing his water bottle and chuking it at the plant, hitting   
it right between the eyes,"ouch" it yelled and flinched while still pulling   
Hiro in,which was what Hiro was hopeing it would do. As Hiro got whithin   
range he used his momentum and landed a kick square to the face of plant hard   
enough to make it let go. Hiro rolled away then jumped up, the plant was dazed  
"oww why di-" it got cut short as Hiro kicked it across the head (8 years of   
martial arts training) knocking it over, Hiro then grabbed it's vines and   
pulled swinging it over his head and into the ground agian, then Hiro took   
a step foward and kicked it into the stream. Hitting the water brought the   
plant out of it's dazed state, "huh ahh woh who-what are you "it yelled at him.   
getting into a fighting stance Hiro said "The names Hiro and you picked on the   
wrong person you weed." "uhh(gulp) I'll get you for this, no one makes a fool   
out of Veggimon and gets away with it!" at that it turned and started to run   
the other way. "Huh oh no you don't!" Hiro said as he gave chase- launching   
himself across the stream he landed a flying kick into the back of the plants   
head, sending it face first into a tree, upon contact with the tree it seemed   
to explode into hundereds of tiny black squares and disapear. "huh!" said Hiro   
"man that was weired" he said while asking himself agian just where he was.  
  
After a moment he turned to head back across the stream and noticed   
that it must be about fifteen feet across "man did I just jump that? Huh" he   
made his way across, got his water bottle back and started walking agian.  
Thinking to himself *hmm that plant called himself...Veggimon? huh I'v gotta   
find a way out of here, and that stream I can't belive I jumped that far, even   
with a running start I can't jump more than about eight feet let alone deliver   
a kick that good. And for that matter why did that creature explode like that?   
man this is insane!*. He just shook his head and kept on walking.  
  
well thats it for chapter 1 of the adventures of Hiroshi Henderson   
if you liked it let me know and I'll continueon writeing them.   
you can email me at cyrosgold@aol.com   
Bye :-)  
  
  
Hi this is Daniel agian with my 2nd and third chapters of   
the Hirosi Henderson saga.If you liked the last chapter than you should like   
this one, as you know it stars a new charecter by the name Hiroshi Henderson   
(he has an american father) Hiro for short, and he's been sucked into the   
digi world - though he doesn't know it yet, and he's just had his first   
runin whith a digimon (veggimon). As a point of note this story takes place   
as the digidestin are fighting the dark masters, well I hpoe you like it so   
lets begin then.  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 OF THE HIRO SAGA  
  
  
Hiro had been walking for a couple of hours (trying to avoid anymore   
weird plants), the sun was over head so he figured that it was noon. looking   
at his watch didn't help much it had stoped at 3:20am, it was weird cause it   
was a digital watch(a very exspensive one at that) and though he could scroll   
through the options he just couldn't get it to work right. But one thing he   
could tell was that he was starving, but he had nothing to eat, sure there   
were fruit trees but he didn't want to take the chance at being poisoned,  
(or insulting another plant) he could see fish in the stream but he had no   
way to catch them. So he just kept on walking.  
  
Hiro had just reached a clearing when he heard a buzing sound.   
Stoping in his tracks he looked around, he couldn't tell from which direction   
it was coming from "oh great now what?" he said to himself. Then he saw it,   
coming from behind him out of the sky was a huge beast, it was diving tward him.   
He barly managed to jump out of the way as it swooped past, cutting a pice out   
of his black jean jacket."hey uh!" he gasped as he hit the ground, having   
missed him in the first pass it turned for a second. Hiro got a better look   
this time though, it was a gigantic bug, it was red and black in color with a   
huge mouth full of teeth. "what the HELL!" Hiro yelled as he ducked the second   
pass. It came so close he could of touched it, though he wanted to avoid all   
contact with this thing. So he jumped to his feet and started running as fast   
as he could, the creature gave chase, it seemed to ignore the trees it was  
just flying right through them. Hiro ducked agian but this time one of the   
creatures legs hit him in the back of the head as it flew past, sending Hiro   
into the ground hard."ahh!" he was dazed and blinded with pain, he felt a warm   
ooze at the back of his head. Hiro didn't notice that the creature had landed  
and was aproaching him until it had already grabed him, Hiro was limp in it's   
huge grip and it was about to devour him. Suddenly Hiro came to, seeing it's   
opened mouth draw closer he screamed "AAHHH!" he tried to break free but he   
wasn't strong enough. Then out of fear and desperation he drew his arm back  
and yelled "AHH!" With that he punhed the creature square in the jaw, but he   
noticed that as he did this his hand seemed to burst into a bright golden   
light, Hiro couldn't belive the force that he hit it with as he knocked it   
into a stand of trees causing it to Drop Him. Hiro hit the ground and rolled   
away, standing up agian he started to run the best he could trying to get   
away from this thing. After two or three minutes of running he found himself   
at a lake. He stoped to see if the creature had given chase but to Hiro's   
surprise and relife it hadn't. Hiro was feeling faint and he knew he had   
been losing blood from the wound in the back of his head. So he stumbled to   
the waters edge and sat down, he was out of breath and he was very thirsty   
so he drank some of the water, after that he washed his face and hair   
(which was matted with blood) and checked the wound, it wasn't too bad,   
it was bleeding but not to much, "Ow man am I going to have a headache   
tomarrow - huh that is if I survive." he tried to say it like it was a   
joke but he didn't feel like laughing. He ripped a strip of cloth from   
his now bloody white "T" shirt and wraped it around his head.  
  
After a few minutes there was no sign of the monster,to Hiro's   
relife, he was sitting at the waters edge looking at himself in the water.   
He was generaly hansom, or at least he thought so, he was six feet tall and   
of medium build with brown hair(which he parted to his right),brown eyes,   
a rather common face though anyone could see his half japanese heritage,   
he wore his black jean jacket, black pants, a now ripped "T" shirt, and black   
leather fingerless gloves. Hiro sighed "Oh Hiro what have you gotten your self   
into this time?" he was trying to figure out what had just happened a   
while ago,"Man I should have been monster chow, How did I survive that,   
MAN! And what was up with that strange light?" he said as he looked down   
at his hand. "I didn't think I was that strong, I must have knocked that   
thing out, boy I hope it doesn't wake up any time soon." He just shook his   
head and rested it in his hands, he didn't want to think anymore, he was   
tired, hungry, confussed, and wanted nothing more than to just go home.  
He stayed that way for a few minutes when suddenly he heard the sound of   
rushing water, he looked up to see that not more than ten feet from where   
he was the water had parted, he jumped up and was about to run when his   
curiosity got the better of him. He carefully walked twards it, looking down   
he saw a set of stairs leeding down to a house at the bottom. "What   
the...oh great what else is new." he said. Just then the front door opened   
and a funny looking old man step out "HUH" Hiro stared. Then the old man   
looked up "Hello there young man." he said. Hiro was about to say something   
but the only thing that came to mind was "Hi.". Then the old man spoke up   
"Why don't you come in, it's not safe out there. Besides you look hungry   
and I have lunch ready." Hiro was indeed very hungry and was about to step   
foward but stoped. he looked to his left and right seeing the walls of   
water "Ah No." he said suddenly, it suprised the old man and he said "come   
on theres nothing to worry about it's safe." Then Hiro said "oh no you don't,   
ever sence I got here things have been trying to kill me. If I walk down   
there the walls will crash in and I'll drown, so if you don't mind I'll stay   
right here thank you. "At that the old said "Humph fine don't take my   
hospitality, at least I'm a better host then Kuwagamon." "Kuwagamon?" said   
Hiro. "Yeah I was inviteing you to lunch, he will have you for lunch. And   
here he comes now."he said as an alarm sounded. "Huh?" said Hiro as he looked   
around. Then he saw it, the same monster from before "oh no not him agian!" he  
yelled "look you have a choice me, or him." but Hiro had already started   
running down the steps.  
  
The old man quickly stepped inside and held the door open. Kuwagamon   
was in mid dive as the walls behind Hiro gave way and the water started to   
rush in. "Hurry!" yelled the old man, Hiro ran as fast as he could and at   
the last minute had to dive to make it through the door, which the old man   
slammed behind him. "hhmm Now that was a close one"said the old man   
matter-o-factly. "Tell me about it." said Hiro as he stood up brushing himself   
off. "Just what was that thing old man?" said Hiro. "that YOUNG MAN was   
Kuwagamon a rather nasty digimon. and the names Gennai NOT OLD MAN humph."   
said an angry Gennai. "oh sorry my names Hiro." he said as he extended his   
hand to Gennai "and thanks for the save." Gennai smiled and shook his hand.   
"digimon?" asked Hiro, to which Gennai replied with a curios look and said   
"yes - hmm funny I wasn't exspecting a another Digidestin, wheres your   
Digivice?" At that Hiro shook his head "What are you talking about...uh   
Gennai you said your name was?" Gennai nodded "thats right." "I have no   
Idea what a digivice is, and just where on earth am I?" Hiro cotinued   
"Not earth my boy, the digital world."awnserd Gennai.  
  
Well thats the end of chapter 2 but dont worry   
chapter 3 is next,But first a personal note-   
this is my first fan fic, at first I wasn't gonna   
write it but I decided why not and sence then I   
just cant stop writing, ch2 and 3 were one chapter   
but I thought it was too long so I cut it in two.   
I stayed up all night writing this and the future   
chapters are already in my mind so I hope someone   
likes it, otherwise I'm just wasting my time.  
well now to chapter 3, and if you have a comment   
or if I made a mistake let me know at   
cyrosgold@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
CHAPTER #3 OF THE HIRO SAGA  
  
  
  
"Where the hecks that at?" Hiro replied after hearing that he   
was in the digital world.  
  
"It's another dimension parralel to you own." replied Gennai.  
  
"man I'm confused. Monsters, another dimension, how did I get here?"  
Hiro said shaking his head.  
  
"look I'll explain every thing over lunch okay?" said Gennai walking   
to another room. During lunch Gennai explained to Hiro about the   
digiworld, digimon, the digidestin, and that he didn't realy know   
how Hiro had gotten there without a digivice. "So that would explain   
why it was snowing back home even though it was summer time huh?"  
said Hiro, still puzzled and trying to take in all the info.  
  
"yup." was Gennai's only reply." so tell me Hiro what were you doing   
before you came here?" Gennai asked.  
  
"Well it was about 3:20 in the morning and I coudn't sleep so I got   
on my computer to do some web surfing, I was looking for some art   
when this light shot out from my screen, blinding me. The next thing   
I know I'm falling. it felt like I was being torn from limb to limb,   
then there was a bright flash of light,and I woke up in the forest."   
explained Hiro.  
  
"hhmm maybe...no that couldn't be it." said gennai.  
  
"what?" replied Hiro.  
  
"Well yesterday the digidestin returned here from your world after   
defeeting Myotismon" said Gennai.  
  
"Huh?" asked Hiro "Who is that"  
  
"He was a very powerfull and evil digimon there was a huge battle."  
Gennai replied.  
  
"I think I would have heard about that on the news." said Hiro.  
  
"not if it happened while you were online...and when they returned   
you got sucked in too. but thay returned at 6:20pm not 3:20 am hmm."  
Gennai said.  
  
They both thought for a moment, then Hiro spoke up "uh Just where   
did this fight take place?"  
  
"umm well I belive it was on an island called....Japan."said Gennai.  
  
suprised Hiro said "Hold on a sec." he scrolled through the options   
on his watch till he got to the diferent time settings and said   
"My dad gave me this watch for my birthday, it has the option to   
change time as you travel across the time lines, and...here we go."  
he said as he switched it to Japan time,"you said they returned at   
6:20pm right?" he asked.  
  
"yeah?" replied Gennai.  
  
"Well look." Hiro showed Gennai the time on the watch, it was 6:20pm  
  
"oh...I see." said Gennai "So it WAS at the same time that they   
returned."  
  
"So then why am I here?" Hiro asked  
  
"Well" said Gennai "if you were on the internet and the site you   
went to was the same that the digidestin were heading, then you   
could have been pulled in with them."  
  
"Huh?" Hiro said feeling even more cofused.  
  
Gennai continued "You see every internet address is a real place   
in this world, and becuse the ballance between our two worlds is so   
out of wack, when you went to that site a portal opened sucking you   
in too."  
  
"so why haven't I seen these Digidestin huh?"asked Hiro.  
  
"Well you said that you woke up today, but as soon as they got here   
yesterday they were attacked by the dark masters, so you missed them   
by a day."Gennai said. And before Hiro could ask any more questions   
Gennai said "Well thats enough questions for now, why don't you relax   
while I tend to that wound on your head?"  
  
oh...yeah...ok."said Hiro  
  
Gennai got up, and walked around Hiro "so how did you get so beat   
up huh?" he asked Hiro.  
  
"I got it from that Kuwagamon thing "Hiro said.  
  
"Wow...Consider yourself lucky few can survive a encounter with   
Kuwagamon, let alone a humman without the help of a digimon to   
protect you. Just how did you manage it?" Gennai asked.  
  
"huh well I almost didn't" Hiro said  
  
"oh? go on." replied Gennai.  
  
"Yeah he acualy had a hold of me and was gonna eat me but at the last   
minute I punched him." Hiro said.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!" said a very suprised Gennai  
  
"I punched him, but it was weird when I did my hand started glowing."  
Hiro said.  
  
Now Gennai was realy interested with what he heard, "Hmm well this   
wound isn't too bad hold on a sec" Gennai said as he walked over and   
grabbed a box off the wall. He opened it pulling out a salve "Here   
we go." he said as he aplied some to the wound. "now you should be   
good as new."continued Gennai.  
  
"Thanks." said Hiro  
  
"your quite wellcome. I'll tell you what why don't you go in that room   
over there and change that shirt, you should find one in the closet.   
And don't worry those ones no longer fit me." Gennai said pointing   
to a room.  
  
"Well ok." Hiro said. He did as he was told, after finding a shirt   
that fit him he put it on.Then he washed up in the bathroom and found   
Gennai in what he geussed was a study.  
  
"ah there you are"said Gennai, "come over here."Gennai motioned for   
Hiro to come closer.  
  
Hiro saw that Gennai was sitting at a computer, "Whats up Gennai."  
he said.  
  
"I'll explain in a minute." Gennai said. Hiro noticed that his   
makeshift bandedge was sitting on a machine that looked like a   
copier without a lid, as a light swept across it some data appeared   
on the computer screen "huh?" asked Hiro. He couldn't read the   
language on the screen so he asked "What does it say Gennai?"  
  
"hmm Acording to this readout it says that you are a....Humman Digi   
Convesion." Gennai replied.  
  
"A what?" Hiro said.  
  
" A Humman Digi Convesion...it means your a humman who has been given   
Digimon attributes."Gennai said.  
  
"Digimon attributes." repeated Hiro.  
  
" yes yes and would you mind NOT repeating everything I say."Gennai   
said angrily then continued "Yes Digimon have attributes, such as   
fighting perameters, element, type, energy level, and classification.   
It's what allows them to fight and survive. And becuse you came to the   
Digiworld and you are not a Digidestin, the Digiworld...well for sake   
of argument...re formated you, giving you these attributes to help you   
survive here."Gennai explained.  
  
Hiro was totaly suprised, " So is that why I could jump so far, and   
why my hand was glowing when I hit Kuwagamon?"He asked.  
  
"Yup." said Gennai.  
  
Afret a moment Hiro heard a beeping sound from the   
computer, Whats that?" he asked.   
Gennai hit a few bottons and a picture of Hiro came up on screen,   
"That my boy is your record."  
  
"Oh?" Hiro asked  
  
"Yes lets see here, Hiroshi Henderson, Humman Digi Conversion no.1,   
Digimon level Equivalent: Champion,Class Equivalent: Vaccine."Gennai   
said while reading.  
  
" What does all that mean?" Hiro asked.  
  
" It means your near as strong as Kuwagamon, no wonder you survived.   
See Champion means your as strong as a Digimon who has Digivolved to   
the Champion level, that class means your meant to fight evil Digimon  
or those of the virus type." replied Gennai.  
  
" So...What does Digivolve mean?" Hiro asked.  
  
"Well you see Digimon start out one form at first but grow and   
Digivolve into other forms, theres, in training, rookie, champion,   
ultimate, and a new one mega."said Gennai.  
  
"hmm What is a veggiemon?" Hiro asked suddenly.  
  
"oh? you know a veggiemon." said Gennai.  
  
"Yeah I ran into one, it attacked me but I defeated it and it...   
dissapeard" replied Hiro.  
  
"Oh well if you look here."Gennai said while punching a few buttons,  
"it says a Veggiemon is a Rookie, so that explains how you defeated it."  
  
After a while Hiro sat down in a chair and said "Look this is   
all fine and dandy, but how am I gonna get home HUH?"  
  
"Well..." said Gennai "Once the Digidestin finish there task then they   
should be able to go home."  
  
"So I've gotta wait for them to finish their task before I can go home?"  
Hiro said.  
  
"No you could help them and make it faster." Gennai said.  
  
Then Hiro spoke up "Now look I didn't even want to come here, let alone   
fight giant evil monsters. I feel like I'm going insane!"  
  
Then it was Gennai's turn "And niether did they, but their here to   
save both our worlds, You have been given the power to fight, to help   
save your own world from distruction. The Digidestin need all the help  
they can get...after all there just children, and your almost a grown   
adult, so STOP your complaining and get over it!!"  
  
Hearing that Hiro knew it was true and dropped his head "I'm sorry   
your right, but I don't know if I can fight, this is just happening   
so fast...I need time to think."  
  
Hiro wasn't looking at him when Gennai said "ok well lets get some   
rest it's getting late, you think about it and don't worry you have   
alot of power and it will surface in time, then you will know what   
to do ok?"  
  
Hiro only nodded.  
  
Gennai showed Hiro where he could sleep, "thank you Gennai   
you are the first person to help me sence I got to this crazy world."  
he said.  
  
"Oh your quite welcome but remember while your sleepling in a soft   
bed eight childeren are fighting for their lives...for all our lives.   
Think about that and tell me your answer in the morning." said Gennai  
while turning the lights out, He almost didn't see Hiro nod.  
  
  
Well thats it for chapter 3 I hope I didn't bore you with all   
that talking,also at the moment Hiro must seem like a cry baby,  
But how would you react to this same situation. And don't worry  
he comes to his sences in the next chapters so bare with me   
okay :-) After all it's all about plot. 


End file.
